Por un momento
by Angel-de-Luz
Summary: No sabíamos como llamar a esto que sentimos, ¿entonces por que no dejarnos llevar por la inspiración? 1x2 ¡mi primer Yaoi! xD o por lo menos intento ja! ¡please, dejen RR! aguante el 1x2


Por un momento

One-shoot

_Anime_: Gundam Wing

_Autora_: Light Angel / Hikari No Tenshi / Angel de Luz

_Clafisicación_: M / MA (-.-U aunque no sé xD ustedes dirán)

_Declaimer_: Todos los personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen (salvo Hee-chan y Duo-kun P y voy en busca de los demás muajajaja)

_Advertencia_: Si eres Homofóbico –lastima por ti- no leas este ff por que contiene contenido (me gusta ese juego de palabras) Yaoi (Relación Hombre-Hombre) así que ya estas advertido, mi seguro ya no puede cubrir más mentes pervertidas o traumatizadas por mi xD jajajaja.

**_Nota_**: Este fanfiction esa situado cuando MI Duo-kun (Heero carraspeando) -.-U SU Duo-kun o.ó corrección NUESTRO Duo-kun vuela la fabrica de producción de Móviles-Suit en la luna y aparece Hilde P aunque nuestro trenzado termina atrapado y llevado a la misma celda de Wu-chan y Hee-chan. (o.ó esto no es trio ¬.¬x Duo-kun solo es de Hee-chan advertidos)

_Pareja_: 1x2

Escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba...

Dolor...

Eso era lo único que podía sentir, sus sentidos nublados por la misma oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Pero esa voz no dejaba de llamarlo, quería responderle pero su cuerpo se rebelaba en su contra. Esa voz la reconocía...

Maxwell... Duo... – Sí! Te oigo, pero parece que mis labios no desean responderte¿estarán deseando otra cosa?. Estaba agotado y el dolor a cada instante era más fuerte, se notaba que estaba volviendo de la hermosa inconciencia en la que estaba sumido como si se tratase de un sedante.

mmmm... – Es lo único que pude decir, a cada instante me estoy pareciendo más a Heero. Y ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír por dentro.

Vamos Duo... Shinigami despierta- Un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo del piloto 02 cuando la voz lo llamo por su nombre divino. Pero su cuerpo recién le estaba proporcionando de a poco las dosis de dolor que merecía y sentía que este comenzaba a recorrerle a través de cada vena.

Déjalo Yuy, no tiene intenciones de levantarse- Esa voz... le recordaba a Wufei. Y entonces comenzó a recordar el porque estaba tan lastimado, como lo habían capturado y como se había sorprendido de que mentes tan brillantes pudieran ser a la vez tan brutos.

Hmmm... – Un gruñido muy cerca de él y pasos alejándose. Todavía todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad mientras iba recuperando lentamente sus sentidos, parecía que su oído andaba bastante bien ya.

Deberías dejarte de preocupar por él Yuy, sino come será su culpa- Wufei siempre preocupado por uno.

Hace ya 5 días- ¡Tanto! Se sorprendió Duo- que esta así - ¿Heero¿Eso lo había dicho el gélido Yuy? Ahora si que sospecho que esos científicos locos me pegaron demasiado fuerte en la cabeza. Aunque había notado que su tono seguía igual de frío y ausente, sin embargo pudo notas un tono escondido de preocupación.

Lentamente me estaba recuperando, y mis sentidos volvían a mi y cuando fue turno de mi vista comencé a abrir mis ojos violetas despacio para comenzar a acostumbrarme a la visión nublada que me brindaban ellos hasta que fue nítida. Pero, si hubiera estado parado, me hubiera vuelto a caer de nuevo¡¿Heero Yuy y Wufei Chang entablando conversación civilizadamente! Pero lo que le sorprendía no era el hecho de la parte civilizada sino el hecho de la fluidez y cantidad de palabras que intercambiaban.

Tomo la decisión de comer algo, así que usando más fuerza de la que se imagino que tendría que usar, y de paso sintiendo sus manos todavía apresadas por los grilletes, comenzó a erguirse nuevamente el dios de la muerte. Nadie tendría el placer de verlo abatido por un enemigo.

Tanto Wufei como Heero clavaron automáticamente sus miradas en el joven de trenza castaña observando como, con esfuerzo, comenzaba a levantarse del frío piso.

Duo tenía clavaba su mirada en el suelo fijamente como evitando así el caer hacia el nuevamente. Cuando estuvo de rodillas, se sentó sobre ellas dejando todo el peso de su cuerpo adolorido descansar unos momentos, inclino la cabeza hacía atrás clavando sus pupilas violetas en el techo. La trenza comenzó a enroscarse sobre el suelo como si fuera una serpiente.

Una mirada cobalto lo observo moverse lentamente y admirar el pecho subir y bajar debido a la respiración cansada de Duo. Y supo que esa imagen jamás se le borraría de la cabeza, pues el trenzado parecía un ángel expulsado del cielo enviado a la tierra para purgar todos sus pecados, sin alas negras que demostraran su herencia divina. Y algo dentro suyo se removió.

Buenos días muchachos- Su cabeza se giro levemente para caer sobre su hombre derecho y con ojos cerrados les regalo una sonrisa vacía, pero una sonrisa después de todo.

No te perdonas el haber sido atrapado 

¿Por que no me despertaron antes?- preguntó nuevamente el dios de la muerte. Heero se levanto de la escalinata que tenían para sentarse y que no llevaba a ningún lado para acercarse al trenzado.

Lo intente, Baka- Y Wufei se sorprendió de ese tono tan irrespetuoso y a la vez lleno de confianza que había utilizado el 01.

Que no me llames Baka – Sin fuerzas bufo Duo que, a su vez, sin resistencia se dejo cargar como podían debido a los grilletes metálicos, por el ojiazul. Ambos pusieron en contacto sus pieles y una corriente recorrió ambos cuerpos asustándolos, pero rápidamente la enviaron al rincón más apartado de sus cabezas como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

El ojiazul colocó el cuerpo de Duo en un escalón intermedio y el se sentó en el superior prediciendo cualquier caída del dios de la muerte.

Wufei mientras tanto seguía comiendo su cena impasible del mundo que lo rodeaba: - Esta será una larga espera-

Heero Yuy asintió acercándole con sus manos obstruidas por los grilletes metálicos, un vaso de agua a los labios de Duo Maxwell que al probar el cristalino líquido bebió con ansias el resto notando por primera vez cuan reseca estaba su garganta y sus labios cortados.

Wufei: -Parecía tener sed, no cualquiera resiste 5 días sin ingerir alimentos ni mucho menos líquidos- Heero se encargo de alimentar el maltrecho cuerpo del trenzado con la mínima ayuda de parte del joven originario de china.

El pelinegro aún no lograba entender el comportamiento de aquel a quien le tenia respeto por sus logros en la batalla. Antes de que Maxwell despertara, en ese 5 días ambos se habían tomado la molestia de conocer minimamente a sus compañero poseedor de otro Gundam. Lo que había llevado a que Wufei le concediese su respeto, muy poca gente tenía el placer de contar con el respeto de él pero Yuy se lo tenía bien merecido.

---

---

---

Durante los siguientes días el estado del piloto 02 mejoro considerablemente hasta que los golpes, heridas o cualquier otra cicatriz se le asemejase, se convirtieran en cosa del pasado. Pronto volvía a ser el mismo hablador de siempre, cosa que tanto Heero como Wufei no supieron si era tan bueno después de todo.

Ya estoy harto del pan- bufo molesto el trenzado dándole un mordisco bastante desconsiderado a la indefensa masa horneada en sus manos.

Wufei: -¿Entonces para que sigues comiéndolo?- Su voz sonó molesta detalle que también resonó en la celda oscura y apenas con lo leve para no tropezarse.

Duo: -Por que no pienso dártelo ni morir de inanición - Y sacándole la lengua le arrebato el ultimo vestigio de paciencia que tenía el ojinegro. No todos tenían la paciencia de soportar las burlas y chistes de Shinigami durante 5 días de corrido. En segundos este se levanto dispuesto a toda costa a ahorcar como pudiera al piloto del 02. Duo contento por un poco de diversión se levanto esquivando ágilmente los ataques tan perfeccionados del joven de origen chino exasperándolo, si es posible, aún más.

Wufei: - ¡MAXWELL!- rugió el dragón negro desesperado por infringirle cualquier clase de daño posible. A todo esto, el ojiazul se mantenía tranquilo disfrutando de su "almuerzo" sin molestar a nadie, en verdad eran una molestia esos grilletes y dejo vagar su mirada sobre el mecanismo metálico que apresaba sus manos...

De pronto, un sonido fugaz se escucho en la celda a pesar del alboroto que estaban armando Duo y Wufei, el japonés se levanto olvidando su almuerzo y se acerco a la puerta apoyando su espalda en ella.

Veo que se están divirtiendo-

Heero sonrió de lado de manera imperceptible: - Sí – Duo y Wufei seguían estáticos observando al ojiazul hablar solo o por lo menos mover sus labios por que el nivel con el que hablaba era apenas un susurro.

Mañana vendrán por Chang-

¿Cuánto tiempo?-

No lo dijeron-

Heero abrió los ojos sorprendido: - ¿Por qué?-

He escuchado que quieren hacer unas pruebas con otro piloto de Gundam para medir si eres el adecuado para continuar piloteando al _Mercurio_–

Heero levanto un pie apoyándolo contra la puerta y volvió a reclinarse completamente contra esta, sus ojos cerrados analizando la situación: - No hay nada que podamos hacer –

Exacto-

Entiendo, gracias por la información. Pensaremos en algo-

Lo sé, hasta luego- Y tanto el 02 como el 05 que se habían mantenido alejados de la puerta pudieron admirar por la abertura inferior una sombra pasar de largo.

Heero Yuy se mantuvo reclinado contra la puerta metálica, pero fue Duo quien rompió el silencio: - ¿Qué pasa? –

Mañana vendrán a buscar a Wufei para hacerle unas pruebas con el _Mercurio_-

Wufei se sorprendió analizando la situación y llegando a solo una conclusión que expreso en forma de pregunta: - ¿Quieren probar quien de los dos es mejor?-

Eso supongo-

Duo observo a ambos pilotos y bufo molesto: - ¿Y por que a mi no?-

El joven de descendencia china miro burlonamente a su compañero de mirada violeta encontrando el perfecto momento para vengarse: - Por que únicamente me consideran capaz de alcanzar o superar las habilidades de Yuy en cuanto al puesto de piloto –

Bufando nuevamente, el norteamericano dijo: - No puede ser verdad –

Pero es cierto – Ambas miradas, tanto la negra como violeta, se giraron a observar al receptor del mensaje que volvió a tomar la palabra – Pero ten presente esto Chang, trata de no demostrar todas tus habilidades aunque tengas que fallar – y su mirada calculadora se clavo con la del piloto de Nataku que asintió levemente reconociendo el plan que escondía dentro suyo Yuy.

Duo sonrió de manera burlona: - Así que el grandioso Heero Yuy teme ser superado por sus colegas – y antes de que se volviera a concentrar en su "almuerzo" el ojiazul le dirigió una mirada fría pero que muy en el fondo escondía un brillo desconocido para si mismo como para Maxwell. Wufei simplemente se mantuvo al margen.

---

---

---

_La noche cayó y mis pensamientos se revolucionan cuando te veo._

_Inconsciente del mundo que te rodea._

_No sé que siento..._

_No sé que me pasa contigo..._

_Pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que tu eres un detonador en mi mundo._

_Esperando en la oscuridad para activarte._

_Y destruir todo aquello que se me fue enseñado._

_Eres un peligro..._

_Pero a la vez eres algo más... _

_Aunque todavía no he podido interpretar que otra cosa eres para mi._

_Dime... ¿Qué debo hacer?..._

_Mis ojos te observan analizando cualquier signo de peligro..._

_Pero el único que me grita es que eres una distracción para mi concentración._

_Mi cuerpo revoluciona ante tu cercanía._

_Te quiero cerca de mío... _

_Es lo único que sé, y de lo único que estoy seguro._

_Te conviertes en el detonador de todo lo que se me fue enseñado._

_¿Piensas destruirlo tan rápido?_

---

---

---

Piloto Wufei Chang, requiere de usted nuestra comandante Lady Une- Y tal como la predicción había sido dada por el infiltrado, que ahora mismo estaba comunicándoles la orden, hoy venían a probar la habilidad del 05. Trowa Barton impasible y serio ante su puesto como espía ordeno que "escoltaran" al invitado hacía la sala de pruebas.

Ninguno de los pilotos Gundams se movió, Heero desde la pared apoyado en el fondo que observaba todo atentamente y Duo sentado en la escalinata pequeña mientras que Wufei era rodeado de dos pobre y débiles soltados que el mismo califico.

Soldado1: - No oponga resistencia- decía apuntándole con un arma al igual que su compañero. Wufei se encamino a la puerta lentamente. Cuando los tres hombres salieron Trowa se giro hacía los demás pilotos que quedaban en la celda.

No intenten nada-

Duo con un gesto de su mano despreocupadamente le dijo: - No pensábamos hacerlo-

Me alegro- El latino observo a Heero cruzando miradas y después girándose seguido por dos hombres que se habían mantenido en la puerta "intentando" que los prisioneros no escapasen. Ilusos.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron Duo bufo: - Esto será aburrido, tan solo llevamos acá dentro 11 días y es un mes el que tenemos que estar acá– Heero lo miro y se limito a continuar apoyado en la pared sin emitir comentario.

¿No piensas decirme nada?- Bufó molesto el joven de mirada violeta.

Heero: -Hmmm... –

Duo: -¡Oh! El gran piloto del 01 ha hablado- burló. Heero abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada cobalto en la violeta observándolo fijamente, produciendo sin saberlo que su compañero sienta a través de toda su columna un escalofrío – Tampoco es para que te pongas así – tratando de evitar sentir esa corriente que ya antes había sido registrada en su memoria.

Heero: - ¿Qué quieres que diga?- Soltó él desde la pared.

Duo sonrió: - No sé, cuéntame algo sobre ti por que las pocas veces que nos hemos visto nos hemos limitado a conducir a los Gundams – Rió divertido analizando la situación en la que se encontraban, debía estar muy aburrido para tratar de entablar una conversación con el piloto del 01.

Heero: - No sé que contarte – analizo. Y eso fue una palanca para que Maxwell tomara la palabra y se largara a la carrera de resumir toda su historia en 5 minutos. Mientras que el ojiazul su preguntaba cuando tiempo les había brindado el entrenamiento de pilotos para no necesitar de aire. Lo veía hablar y hablar...

Duo: - Pero si analizas eso, no me tendría que haber pasado a mi. ¡Imagínate! Yo tan solo había ido a divertirme y ese tipo atreviéndose a tocarme descaradamente la parte trasera – Y ahora el ojiazul estaba confundido¿desde cuando habían saltado la parte en que le relato su niñez? Lo tenía que admitir, se había estado distrayendo mirando la boca de su compañero. Mientras el trenzado continuó – Había ido al bar para divertirme y tomar algo, pero nunca pensé que se lanzaran tan rápido sobre mi y mucho menos con lo que llevaba puesto. Aunque si lo miras desde otro punto de vista, un pantalón de cuero y una camisa negra que me quedaban espectaculares de seguro llamo la atención de unos cuantos – Y Heero Yuy que se había mantenido tratando de seguir todo el palabrerío de Duo no pudo evitar imaginárselo vestido de esa manera - ¡Ni siquiera una copa! Pero no me asusta el hecho de que sea hombre, eso es lo menos importante pero... –

Duo, cállate- ordeno el ojiazul acercándose a la escalinata en la que estaba sentado el piloto 02.

Duo bufó por la interrupción: - Como digas Hee-chan – molestó con el sobrenombre a su compañero.

...Déjate guiar por lo que sientes... 

Heero Yuy se acercó al piloto y, sin esperárselo el de la trenza, se colocó a unos centímetros del rostro de Maxwell que lo miraba sorprendido por la cercanía y de paso sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse. Entonces la voz firme del piloto resonó en la celda: - Yo hubiera aprovechado a acariciarte tus labios, son la parte más apetecible de ti – Y asombrado por el comentario no pudo reaccionar cuando sus labios fueron apresados sin compasión por otros más poderosos y que irradiaban una fuerza obligándole a sumirse ante ellos.

El joven de mirada violeta todavía no podía creer que estaba encerrado en una celda siendo besado, por que de la impresión todavía no podía moverse, por el gélido de Yuy que parecía ahora un fuego ardiente quemándole cada centímetro de sus labios por la fuerza y pasión que estaba colocándole a la unión de ambos. Lentamente lo estaba obligando a responderle y abrir su boca para recibir la lengua del piloto del 01.

**_Si me hubieran dicho, que estarías esperándome..._**

****

**_Si me hubieran advertido de tu fuego..._**

****

**_Hubiera comenzado a jugar con el desde antes..._**

****

**_Por que la perdida del tiempo es algo que no nos podemos permitir..._**

****

**_En una guerra como esta._**

Los ojos ahora cerrados, los labios en una batalla ardiente pero sin dejar en duda la dominación que ejercía el cuerpo semi-inclinado del piloto sobre el trenzado. Ambos se estaban dejando llevar por lo que sentían, Duo interrumpió el beso para observar quizás, con decepción, el arrebato que habría tenido el otro.

Pero se llevo una sorpresa inmensa, los ojos cobalto brillaban intensamente esperando ansioso la continuación de todo lo que estaba comenzando. Su rostro era el mismo, su mirada había cambiado; Y solo Maxwell era capaz de verlo.

Duo susurro: -¿Por qué?- Si esto tan solo era una revolcada no pondría su corazón en esto, pero si era todo lo contrario, y había la posibilidad de ser correspondido...

No lo sé, solo me guió por lo que siento. Y desde hacía tiempo había deseado esto – Duo se sorprendió.

Duo sonrió tiernamente esta vez no de manera vacía sino sintiéndolo de verdad: - ¿Qué sientes ahora? – y poso sus labios en un beso sencillo quizás hasta robado.

Heero lo medito: - Una calidez enorme aquí – señalando con sus manos apresadas por los grilletes su corazón.

El joven de trenza sintió su felicidad aumentando: - ¿Qué es lo que deseas? –

Heero lo miro a los ojos, esa hermosa mirada violeta lo atraía para hundirse en ese lago de amatista: - A ti – Y Duo satisfecho con el progreso que había hecho con el piloto 01 sonrió sinceramente de manera calmada. Él ya sabía su atracción hacía el otro, y en estos 6 días de conciencia lastimosamente habían sido la peor tortura de su vida, al tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Duo se levantó de las gradas en las que estaba sentado, colocándose a la altura del ojiazul que media unos centímetros más que él: - Bésame – Y la respuesta fue inmediata, la unión de sus labios y la batalla por la dominación se llevo a cabo. Las manos apresadas pronto se volvieron una tortura, deseaban acariciar al otro, deseaban acerca más sus cuerpos y fundirse. El calor de la habitación subía progresivamente y sus respiraciones agitadas eran la evidencia del deseo de sus corazones, eran todavía niños a la vista de los demás pero había madurado más rápido que los demás, no deseaban parar.

Un gemido lanzado al aire, bajo pero lo suficientemente audible a los oídos del ojiazul: - Hee...ro – su nombre dicho con tanta sensualidad, lo excito. Estaba besando el cuello de su trenzado... SU trenzado, mordiendo aquí y allá dejando las marcas en su cuerpo que le ayudarían a reclamarlo por la eternidad como suyo. Intercalaba en ese cuello blanco besos, mordidas y su lengua se encargaba de laminar su obra.

Duo sentía sus piernas temblar y sus manos apresadas no le ayudaría a detener su caída, necesitaba sentarse y dejarse conducir por ese ser que le robaba la respiración no solo ahora sino antes también. Lo admiraba de lejos en las batallas pero su mente lo deseaba, su corazón simplemente buscaba el aire para vivir. Y ese aire era Yuy.

No- un susurró en su oído detuvo cualquier gemido que quisiera dejar escapar de su cuerpo, la respiración agitada buscaba oxigeno desesperadamente para estabilizar sus sentidos – Ni se te ocurra sentarte - ¿por qué?... necesitaba sentarse, necesitaba un apoyo para no caer.

No soporto... – pero sus quejas murieron cuando los labios de Heero mordisquearon su oreja a pesar de los grilletes que se interponían entre ellos. Lanzó un gemido suave al aire y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tinte rojo exquisito a la vista de ojos cobaltos.

Duo, cállate- susurró en su oído una vez dejo de darle atención a ella. Entonces Duo se sorprendido, primero el ruido de algo metálico chocando con el suelo y luego unas manos se deslizaron por sus brazos hasta tomarlo de los grilletes, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una hermosa tormenta marina.

¿Cómo demo...? – pero volvió a ser interrumpido por los fogosos labios de Heero.

No son difíciles de abrir, pero no podía sacármelos por si entra alguien. Pero en esta ocasión necesito de ellas – refiriéndose a las manos. Entonces sintió al ojiazul aprisionándolo contra una pared a la que fue conducido, su erección que ya estaba bastante latente con simples roces por parte del 01, y encima ahora chocaba contra la fría base metálica de los grilletes enviándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y obligándole a dejar salir otro gemido más.

Por favor Heero... – suplico, no le importo verse débil delante de él pero necesitaba también acariciar el cuerpo moreno que tenía delante de él. El ojiazul no había perdido tiempo mordisqueando su cuello adivinando que ese era su punto más sensible, claro fuera del que se encontraba ahora latiendo en su entrepierna; El grillete de sus manos era molesto, pues le quitaba sensibilidad que podría estar aprovechando.

No Duo, te ves más hermoso así. Completamente a mi merced, no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad – Lo miraba a los ojos, diciéndolo que era suyo y que esperaba que jamás nadie más se le atreviera a acercase o lo empalaría ahí mismo. Sintió las manos de Heero levantando por los grilletes sus propias manos y entrar por la abertura que había entre sus brazos acercando sus rostros aún más al de él, ahora sus cuerpos podían sentir la erección del otro rozarse descaradamente sin vergüenza.

Acercándose se besaron apasionadamente, robándose el alma en el acto y exigiendo más del otro a la vez que entregaban todo y más de lo que les pertenecían. Intercambiaban almas, esencias, lo intercambiaban todo.

Pronto el ojiazul se encargó de abrir su "sotana negra" por la parte superior dejando colgado ahí solo sobre su pecho la cruz plateada que contrastaba su frío material con la piel caliente del piloto 02.

Heero se acercó a ella y deposito un beso sobre la fría plata: - No adoro a tu dios, pero le agradezco el haberte expulsado del cielo –

Duo estaba extasiado con su koibito: - Heero – susurró en la oscuridad de la celda, sorprendido por la dulzura que poseía esa fiera arma de guerra. Era tan contrastante, tan deliciosamente contrastante... un gemido de deseo lo desconcentro al sentir la atención que le daba el otro a sus tetillas, al principio había sido la boca sobre la derecha y una mano traviesa sobre la izquierda excitándolo para luego ser a la inversa, llamando a toda su lujuria para que se proyectara sobre su piel.

¡Heero!- grito, deseando más de él. Se rendía ante el poder que irradiaba el ojiazul, era demasiado para poder domar. Pero no le desagradaba recibir tantas atenciones de este.

Los besos fueron descendiendo dejando una estela de camino brillante por todo su pecho y abdomen, gracias a que no se le podía retirar la parte superior de su "sotana" evitaba el contacto contra la fría pared pero sus brazos si lo sentían, los había levantado para que Heero continuará con el trabajo tan delicioso que estaba haciendo sobre su cuerpo, parecía esculpirlo nuevamente haciendo así su obra maestra. Ponía dedicación, amor, pasión.

Eres delicioso... –un susurro llegó a sus oídos con una voz cargada de deseo, descendió la vista y lo vio ahí reclinado ante él como alabándolo, sus miradas se cruzaron entendiéndose a la perfección... esto no era solo algo carnal involucraba mucho más. Sus pantalones negros fueron retirados con lentitud al igual que el bóxer del mismo color, y la mirada de Heero se centro en la muestra más clara de que sus besos y caricias eran de total satisfacción para el trenzado.

Heero... ahhhhh... ¡dios!- la deliciosa sensación de ser besado en la parte que más atención necesitaba lo obligaron a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y reclinar su cabeza contra la pared, una electrizante onda de excitación lo ataco. El ojiazul ahora acariciaba con una mano su miembro que se erguía a causa de toda la atención recibida anteriormente por el soldado perfecto, este continuo con caricias lentas y suaves retrasando lo inevitable – Por favor... Heero... ahhh... no me tortures... de... mmmm... esta manera... ahhhhh... – gemía sin cohibición lo cual incrementaba el deseo y excitación en su otro yo de ojos cobaltos y piel morena.

Sigue diciendo mi nombre, proclámame como tu único dios –exigió. Las caricias se hacían más rápidas pero Duo abrió los ojos sorprendidos al sentir como su miembro era rodeado por una cavidad cálida y húmeda, la sensación de éxtasis que sintió le provoco escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. La boca de Heero iba y regresaba acariciando además con su lengua cada parte de su excitación, en cualquier momento caería en el pecado más dulce que jamás hubiera sentido.

Sin embargo eso no era lo único en lo que el ojiazul estaba prestándole atención , la entrada del trenzado ahora que se encontraba relajado estaba lista para ser preparada. Dejándolo con su miembro palpitante a punto de culminar se irguió ante el trenzado que mantenía a duras penas sus brazos extendidos como si estuviera colgado y fuera un prisionero del soldado perfecto.

Abriendo sus ojos y escuchando sorprendido de si mismo un quejido de protesta por el abandono, observo delante suyo la mirada cobalto más brillante que nunca, era demasiado hermosa para que no la hubieran apreciado antes. Aunque de cierta manera eso le alegraba por que le daba la seguridad de ser el primero y se aseguraría del ser el único que admiraran brillar de esa manera su mirada.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó entrecortadamente por la agitación de su cuerpo.

Heero: -¿Quieres seguir?- y lo beso apasionadamente robándole el poco aire que podía obtener, el beso fue salvaje y lentamente se volvía suave hasta que el ojiazul simplemente mordisqueaba su labio inferior. Un movimiento de cadera hizo rozar ambas erecciones, no entre ellas sino con la tela del pantalón corto de Heero y la piel suave de Duo. Se necesitaban, se deseaban, se correspondían ¿qué más podían pedir?

Sí... hazlo ya... – suplico cuando el movimiento de caderas se hacía cada vez más intenso. Heero tenía apoyada su rostro en su hombro respirando agitadamente, gimiendo suavemente su nombre de una manera exquisita. Podrían venirse ahí nomás por culpa de esas caricias.

No habrá vuelta atrás-

Hazlo ahora, o no te lo perdonaré jamás- exigió liberando un gemido más audible. Se sorprendía que ningún guardia haya venido hasta ahora.

Su boca fue atrapada en un beso salvaje y las lenguas lucharon por una falsa soberanía de la otra, hasta que algo lo distrajo al trenzado. Una de sus manos estaba atendiendo a su miembro de manera suave como una caricia efímera que daba a dudas de si estaba o no ahí; sin embargo no fue lo único que sintió.

Relájate- y un dolor se sintió en su espalda, abajo.

¡Heero!- gimió dolorosamente, sus músculos tensándose.

Sé que eres virgen y esto al principio dolerá... – una pausa en la que detuvo la invasión de uno de sus dedos que había lubricado con el líquido blanco que se había anticipado a la finalización de su dueño – pero seré suave... lo prometo- y lo obligo a mirarlo llamándolo con la vista, tanto el cobalto como la amatista intercambiaron dudas, miedos y anhelos en solo unos segundos. La seguridad reino sobre todas demás.

Te amo- susurró Duo, enviciado con tanto anhelo en su corazón. Heero lo observo unos segundos aprisionando sus boca de manera desesperada, se dejaba guiar por lo que sentía. Introdujo otro dedo más en la estrecha abertura de su Koi... por que eso era para él, su hermoso Koi. Mientras el beso seguía, la mano del ojiazul seguía atendiendo el miembro del trenzado pero sin dejarlo culminar en su mano... no por ahora.

Hee... Heero– tuvo que liberarse del beso debido a la excitación que sentía, estaba sumido a la voluntad de él, su interior estaba siendo acariciado por los tres dedos de Heero. Gimió tristemente cuando tanto su miembro como su estrechez fue abandonada de la atención del soldado perfecto, parecía dejarlo sino fuera por que ambos cuerpos estaban pegados compartiendo un calor agradable. De pronto ambas manos apretaron su parte trasera de manera que lo iba levantando del suelo y como acto reflejo sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura del joven japonés para no caer.

Aunque también tu parte trasera es apetecible- susurró en su oído haciéndole sonreír divertido.

Es toda tuya-

No dejo lugar a dudas, Shinigami- y en una estocada por el miembro liberado de Heero se introdujo dentro del dueño de la mirada violeta haciéndole gritar y gemir todo al mismo tiempo. Era delicioso sentirlo dentro de si mismo pensaba él, y el ojiazul pensaba que se correría ahí mismo al sentir la estrechez con la que su miembro estaba envuelto, era cálida y húmeda... dudaba por primera vez de su resistencia.

Ahhh... sí Heero- gemía el trenzado después de haberse acostumbrado a la intromisión de tan grandes dimensiones... ahora se movían de arriba abajo con los grilletes atrapando el cuello del ojiazul para que no escapase.

Duo... mmmm... – gemía suavemente el soldado perfecto.

No... ahhh... te detengas por favor... –

No... pensaba hacerlo... ahhhh –

Más... sí... así... – sentía como acariciaba ese punto que lo conduciría al nirvana, cada vez con más fuerza empujando por entrar hasta el fondo de su cuerpo y así fundirse en un solo.

Shinigami- susurró en su oído, era delicioso para el trenzado oír su nombre divino proveniente de los labios de su Koi. Pero su voz había sonado suave a pesar de toda la agitación, como cargándole a su nombre cada sentimiento que ahora invadía su cuerpo hecho de gundamio.

Los gemidos llenaron la celda donde sus cuerpos se amaban, ellos no eran personas cursiles que necesitaban todo un protocolo para demostrarse que se amaban. Se dejaron llevar sin arrepentirse... se amaban ahora como prueba de ello.

Heero tomó el miembro olvidado de Duo envolviéndolo con su mano y acariciándola al ritmo de las envestidas que arremetían chocando ambas caderas sin pudor, quería llegar al nirvana de la mano de él. Así durante unos segundos más siguieron a un ritmo acelerado hasta que pronto sus cuerpos convulsionaron al mismo tiempo uno liberando su esperma dentro del otro y el otro en la mano de su contraparte manchando ambos abdómenes.

El ojiazul se retiro del otro cuerpo y lo ayudo a sentarse sobre sus piernas en el suelo para que no sintiera todavía el dolor a causa del acto que habían llevado a cabo, abrazo por delante con sus manos el cuerpo blando sentando entre sus piernas, la cabeza de Duo descansaba sobre su hombro derecho desnudo salvo por la parte superior de la "sotana negra". Estaban agotados.

Te amo- volvió a susurrar Duo en su estado, al borde la conciencia.

Heero cerró sus ojos, mostrando una leve sonrisa en sus labios que Duo no vio pero sintió por que también lo llevo a sonreír: - Shinigami, yo también he aprendido que esto que siento es amor- Y era así, antes simplemente sentían nada más. Ahora consumado su acto pudieron darle nombre a toda esa revolución de sentimientos en sus cuerpos...

---

---

---

****

**_Esta es una noche solamente tuya y mía..._**

****

_Nadie merece lo que tu puedes ofrecer, nadie es digno de ti..._

**_Bésame, Abrázame, Ámame..._**

****

_Y yo como piloto tampoco lo soy..._

**_No pido mil amantes, simplemente te pido a ti como mi contraparte..._**

_Conviertemente en tu dios... seré solamente lo que tu desees que sea yo..._

**_Somos uno ahora..._**

_Y nadie puede quitarnos eso..._

**_Nadie..._**

---

---

---

6 cuerpos caminaban por el pasillo iluminado, uno de ellos portaba grilletes y los demás uniforme. Sin embargo un joven de ojos esmeraldas parecía poseer el rango más alto entre ellos por que guiaba con su presencia al resto de los demás entes.

Por aquí- dijo Trowa y Wufei rió por dentro aprendiendo cada recorrido de memoria. Estaba conociendo la base enemiga gracias al piloto del Heavyarms y los otros soldados no se percataban de tan efímero detalle.

Soldado1:- Entra- la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista la celda donde se encontraban los otros dos pilotos.

Wufei entro y observo a sus dos compañeros mirándolo fijamente, hasta que después el de ojos cobaltos los clavo en los esmeraldas del 03 asegurándose de algo.

Mañana volveremos por ti Chang, nos faltan unas pruebas más- y girándose salió de la celda seguido por otros 4 soldados obedientes cuales perros guardianes.

Heero que se hallaba sentado en la escalinata pregunto: -¿Cómo te fue?-

Wufei sonrió y se encamino con los grilletes todavía disminuyendo la movilidad de sus manos: - Es muy parecido a los Gundams o por lo menos tienen un sistema parecido. Sin embargo mis pruebas dan asco, todavía no se como fui capaz de hacer errores tan estúpidos Yuy -

Duo estaba parado apoyado contra la pared, una pierna doblada contra el muro y los grilletes colgando delante suyo: - Por qué esos errores son comunes en ti Wu-chan – Eso hirvió el orgullo del chino que amago con levantarse a perseguir y escarmentar a ese trenzando cuando una mano sobre su brazo lo detuvo en pleno acto.

Heero: - Déjalo, solo esta jugando contigo – Y eso pareció calmar al chino.

Duo bufó con falsa molestia: - Siempre me quitas la diversión Heero – y clavó su mirada violeta en la de Heero como retándole por algo que había pasado y se relacionaba con unos grilletes en su mano. El solado perfecto y él estaban totalmente arreglados y el ojiazul volvía a tener sus grilletes de nuevo.

Wufei suspiro: - Este será un largo mes – recordó de pronto el chino mientras que el intercambio de miradas cobalto y amatista demostraban su poca disconformidad con la situación mientras el 05 fuera reclutado más seguido para las pruebas. Pronto la noche caería nuevamente, faltaba poco para la reconstrucción tanto de Deathcyte como de Nataku. Pronto...

---

FINAL

---

One-shoot

---

-:Notas de la autora:- 

¡Nihao! D ehhhhhhhh ¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? xD amo el YAOI! Amo a mi pareja favorita: HEE-CHAN y DUO-KUN. Lo que pasa es que este mi primer ff-yaoi no sé si salió bien :p siento que faltan algunas cosas xD pero hey! Estoy orgullosa después de todo por que me he animado a escribirlo. Mente pervertida tengo, amor por la relación que DEBERÍAN tener mis dos pilotos; todo eso lo tengo pero ahora he aprendido a apreciar el trabajo que se toman las otras escritoras cuando escriben escenas lemmon.

Espero les haya gustado, pienso subir dentro de un tiempo un ff de esta pareja como principal pero además tendrá T&Q y W&T :P espero puedan entenderme otras fanas-pervert Jajaja xD pero por ahora todo es proyecto.

**DiAmOnD: - **:3 esta así por que se emociona cada vez que su pareja favorita hacen sus cosillas x3. Por eso le da vueltas todos los asuntos miles de veces x3

(Light con cara embobada) pero es que son preciosossssssssssssssss! Por cierto! Quiero aclarar algo: Las _letras cursivas_ son los pensamientos de mi Hee-chan :P no son ninguna canción ni ningún poema simplemente frases sacadas al azar de mi pobre cabecita jejeje. Ahora, las **_letras negritas-cursivas_** son los pensamientos de mi Duo-kun tampoco son sacados de ninguna canción ni ningún poema xD no soy ni la décima parte capaz de hacer algo así.

Y ahora D quiero decirles algo, al ser mi primer ff de parejas yaoi espero sean buenitas conmigo, y buenitos xD por las dudas para que no haya quejas. Este ff lo hice con todas las ganas del mundo por que deberían haber hecho la serie Shounen-ai por lo menos Jajaja no solo indirectas :p ¿o no? Bueno todo esto lo hice sin ningún fin lucrativo (solo busco apoyo para cuando compre los derechos de la serie y la vuelva Yaoi muajajajaja) gracias a todos por leer mi ff y espero les sea de total agrado y si no es molestia: DEJEN MUCHOS R/R que alegran a esta autora para continuar escribiendo sobre sus parejas favoritas :P si supieran que los tengo listo para una próxima historia muy predispuestos xD juaz!

**DiAmOnD: - **:3 Es hora de irnos, tiene que ponerse a estudiar.

O.OU hay no! T.T no tuve ni tiempo de huir. Como verán tendría que estar estudiando pero bueno 3 siempre hay excepciones a la regla, como esta Jajaja. Ahora si! Saludos a todos y nos estamos viendo ¡MATTA NE! D

**DiAmOnD: -**:3 Sayonara!

Ate.

Light Angel

Angel de Luz

Hikari No Tenshi

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Gracias Dark por aguantar mis arranques con esta pareja xD ¡thanks!


End file.
